villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Trusty Patches
Trusty Patches is an unhollowed undead NPC, a recurring character and a supporting antagonist in Dark Souls. He is a con-artist and an opportunistic trickster. Appearance Personality Patches is a con-artist with a lack of value for human life, tricking wayward people. He is notably a scavenger, he usually tricks others into pits with the promise of treasure, usually stealing their possessions after they have either died from the landing or starved to death in where-ever they are imprisoned. He notably has a strong hatred of clerics and other religious folk, either voicing his contempt for their faith or just straight-up attacking them, calling them "lousy" and "self-righteous." Powers and Abilities History Little to nothing is known about Patches and his background. He has been previously acquainted with Shiva of the East, Solaire of Astora, Lautrec of Carim, and Petrus of Thorolund. When the player first meets Patches he will ask "are you a cleric?". Answering "Yes" will result in him attacking the Chosen Undead instead of later offering wares if the player had answered with "No" to his question. Other characters such as Lautrec express misgivings about Patches before the player can even encounter him. This can be a tip to players new to the Souls games that Patches is not trustworthy. If visited before ringing either Bells of Awakening, Patches appears in the first half of The Catacombs next to a bridge-lever. Although he is seemingly neutral, his intentions are less than friendly. Upon attempting to cross a bridge, he will attempt to kill the player by flipping it. Players may survive by either running back before the flip animation starts, or rolling off the bridge onto the conveniently placed ledge to the right of the center of the bridge. If not spoken to before attempting to cross, speaking to him after will have him give the player a Soul of a Lost Undead. Speaking to him before attempting to cross, then speaking to him again after he flips the bridge will cause him to ask if the bridge-flip caused any trouble; answering "Yes" has him give the player a Humanity. He will remain in the Catacombs until the player enters the Tomb of the Giants. Patches is encountered again early on in the Tomb of the Giants, not far from the earliest available bonfire. He will attempt to trick the player into looking over the edge of a cliff, and will promptly kick them off. Upon making their way back to him, Patches will beg forgiveness, asking if he was still a friend. Answering "No" prompts Patches to give the player one Twin Humanities. Patches remains in the Tomb of the Giants until the player defeats Gravelord Nito, upon which he will travel to Firelink Shrine, in an alcove near Frampt, and remain there as a vendor for the rest of the game. Patches sells some useful items, many of which are of limited stock, as well as assorted cleric equipment—likely collected from earlier victims. Trivia *While Trusty Patches is obviously a reference to Patches the Hyena from Demons' Souls, it is clear that he is not the same person as Patches the Hyena, as the world of Demon's Souls is not the same world as Lordran. **It is never stated canonically whether or not he is anyway related to Unbreakable Patches from Dark Souls III, whether or not he is a descendant, a distant relative or even the same person. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Con Artists Category:Cowards Category:Businessmen Category:Undead Category:Psychopath Category:Trickster Category:Thief Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Neutral Evil Category:Starvers Category:Murderer Category:Dark Souls Villains